I Choose You, Corky
by SuperAlex64
Summary: After being overwhelmed by her fellow Smurfs, Smurfette runs into the forest where she encounters a strange-looking someone who appears out of nowhere. He needs help to recapture a villain so, she jumps right in for the adventure, where as the days pass by, they start to bond. Also, the Smurfs are looking for Smurfette, in the meantime.


**Yeah, this was meant to finished months ago but, due to a combination of writer's block and a lack of motivation, I just finished it. **

**The idea for this may have came about when I thought up of the idea when I came up with the idea of pairing Corky with Smurfette for some reason.**

**Well, here you go.**

**Smurfette, Papa Smurf, various Smurfs, Johan, Peewit, and Gargamel belong to Peyo**

**Corky and Dr. Strangesnork belong to Nic Broca or Hanna-Barbera, both, maybe?**

**Please, enjoy.**

**By the way, the title isn't Pokemon reference, even if that would be pretty funny.**

* * *

><p>"Choose me!"<p>

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Choose me and no other!"

"The proper choice is me, Brainy Smurf!"

"No, me!"

The little blue Smurfs of Smurf Village were all looking forward to the latest festival and they all wanted one thing: Smurfette, the only female Smurf, to choose one of them to go with and potentially become her lover, maybe.

Unfortunately, amongst their own arguing, they hadn't notice that Smurfette started covering her ears, shaking before running off into the forest, screaming loudly into the heavens.

"Huh? What the smurf is wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>Smurfette was sitting on a rock in the middle of a forest, crying for her heart, crying for her heart out.<p>

"Boo-hoo! Why must the other Smurfs make it so hard?! I can't just choose one! Boo-hoo!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a smurfmobile-like vehicle came speeding through, pass her. As she blinked away tears, she tilted her head, curiously watching it go.

Suddenly, there was another bright flash and out came another smurfmobile, a rather odd looking one at that, resembling a smurfmarine on wheels, but it stopped right in front of her. Slowly, the top opened up as Smurfette's eyes widened in wonder as she thought about who or what could be in there.

It's head popped up and it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

It had bright orange skin, extremely big eyes, a thing growing on the top of his head, didn't seem to have a nose and had an amazing fashion sense. It wore a dark blue, or maybe it was purple, uniform, with matching red hat, scarf, and boots, and a yellow tool belt, plus, a lovely pair of white gloves to complete the look. It didn't notice her, though.

"Where in the seven seas is that villain?" it muttered out loud, looking around at it's, no, his surroundings, still not noticing her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, walking up to him, not intending to scare him.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he shouted out loud at her before truly noticing her.

Lovely blonde hair, sky blue skin, purely white dress with matching white hat and shoes. Her eyes are a little small and her hands and feet are a little big but she is some kind of beautiful, not even this Snork will deny that.

She then asked, breaking him from his trance, to which he looked away, not wanting to be caught staring, "What are you?"

Still not facing her, though, it may against his rules, he answered, "I'm a Snork, Ma'am, what are you?" He didn't like that his head was feeling like mush.

"I'm a Smurfette," she answered, twirling a bit in her skirt, looking more and more enchanting by the minute, that Snork, just staring, said out loud, "She's the most beautiful girl I've seen," even drooled a little bit. Upon realizing what he had said out loud, he quickly glanced at the smurfette, giggling nervously, and concluded that she didn't hear him. Sighing with relief, he began to chastise himself, thinking, _"Yes, she's a very attractive, uh, smurfette and I probably wouldn't mind meeting a Snork with her looks but, did I really need to drool, that's just rude. Just focus at the task at hand, alright?"_

That last part caused him to snap out his thought bubble as he remembered why he was here. Turning to Smurfette, who was watching him, he asked, "Miss, did you see where a black vehicle went?"

"Yes, I must certainly did," she answered, pointing at the direction it went. then asked, "Can I come with you?"

Taken aback, he asked, "What for?"

"Well, I can smurf you the way around the forest," explained Smurfette, hopping into the sub with the Snork.

"Thank you... I think," he said, wondering what 'smurf' means, "I may need all the help I can get."

"How smurfy!" she exclaimed, turning to him, "So, what's your name?"

"Corky, yours?"

"I'm Smurfette."

* * *

><p>Papa Smurf, the distinguished leader of Smurf Village, blue like the others, wore red to show his authority, had a white beard to show his age, and right now is disappointed at his little smurfs.<p>

"Smurfette is a very sensitive smurf and you overwhelming her does not help matters."

"Sorry, Papa Smurf."

Papa then pointed to a smurf with a red feather stuck to his hat, "Tracker, can you smurf down Smurfette?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf."

"I'll need four more volunteers to help find Smurfette, let's get smurfin'."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Corky and Smurfette, they still hadn't found what they're looking for and it was getting late. So, it was Smurfette who suggested that they camp here for the night.<p>

"But the villain's still at large!" exclaimed Corky, "I must get to him!"

"No, we've been smurfing all day, it's late and we need to rest."

"You may have a point, though, the idea of camping above water sounds interesting."

"That's the spirit! Now, help me smurf some firewood."

It took a little time but, the two managed to light a fire and began telling stories as they roasted nuts and berries.

* * *

><p>"...And so Papa Smurf smurfed the potion all over me. My black hair turned blonde, my nose shrunk and I was transformed into the smurf I was meant to be!"<p>

"So," asked Corky, you're the only female in your whole village?

"Yes," she nodded.

"I honestly can not imagine that," continued the Snork, "Females are common in Snorkland."

"Wow, I'd love to visit," said Smurfette, "Now, you tell a story."

* * *

><p>"...and so, everyone on the force still teases me about being a 31-year-old virgin but, can I help it if I'm practically married to my job? I just love being a part of," he then tooted his snork like a very loud trumpet, "The Snork Patrol!"<p>

Smurfette, uncovering her ears from the trumpet sound, said, "I think it's very smurfy that you love your job but," she stopped, wrinkling her nose, thinking, then asked, "Corky, what's a virgin?"

Corky, embarrassed, wondering how he ended up, telling her that as the story was about a rather impressive adventure and how he was going to explain this to someone who wasn't actually born.

"Where do smurfs come from anyway?" he asked, still a little embarrassed.

"Storks, I think, now about my question?"

"I... rather not explain," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose," said Smurfette, "I could ask my human friends, maybe they can smurf it to me."

"Maybe..."

"Now," said Smurfette, smiling, "Tell me more about your snork friends."

"Well, there's Allstar, who's the leader of the gang, an inventor like his uncle, is responsible enough, he does have a pet octopus. There's Casey, a responsible one, though, she has been known to change her mind on who she has a crush on. Her best friend is beauty queen, Daffney. Tooter is exactly who you think he has but, better. Jo-Jo is a two snork Snork who grew up in the wild, decent guy, helps me out sometimes. Junior..., the less said about him the better."

Smurfette, grinning, said, "Your home sounds really smurfy," then started yawning which, caused Corky to yawn.

In the end, they decided to call it a night and sleep in the sub.

* * *

><p>"She was here," said Tracker, pointing to a rock in the forest.<p>

"And look at those tracks," said Brainy, pointing at the ground, "It almost looks like-"

"Smurfmobile tracks!" exclaimed Handy.

Before Brainy can complain about Handy interrupting him, Tracker exclaimed, "I've got her scent with some sort of fish!" and began to follow the tracks, soon the rest of the search party was following.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Corky was dreaming peacefully, that is until loud music started playing with some inappropriate lyrics. Gasping as he quickly sat up, he turned to see Smurfette, fiddling around the sub's CD player.<p>

"I was just going to smurf the smurfmobile but, then loud music came on!" Smurfette explained as she switched between songs.

The awkwardness got to the point where Corky quickly pressed the eject button and proceeded to smash the CD, shouting,** "THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET THOSE KIDS TALK ME INTO BORROWING MY SUB FOR A DATE!"**

"Um," asked Smurfette, gently tapping his shoulder, a little scared of his outburst, "Corky?"

**"WHAT?!"**

"Shouldn't we be smurfing along now, to catch your villain?"

"Oh, right, sorry, Smurfette," said Corky, with a lopsided smile, as he powered on the sub, "Let's go!" and they drove away.

As they drove, looking for clues, as they drove along, trying to find that villain that Smurfette still doesn't know much about. Suddenly, she shouted, "Stop!"

To which, Corky did stop the sub, though he didn't know why.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing at a pair of humans riding strange furry creatures, then opened up the hatch to run toward them. So, while hesitant, Corky followed.

Eventually, he ended up bumping into Smurfette as she was already talking to the humans.

"Amazing," commented the short, funny-looking blond in the blue school boy uniform, picking up the Snork by his foot, just to get a closer look, before the other human, a taller, more mature, kind of feminine looking, with dark hair styled in a long bob cut.

Smurfette gestured to the brunette, saying, "Corky meet Johan," then to the blond, "And Peewit." Turning to the humans, she gestured to the Snork, saying, "Johan, Peewit, this is Corky."

"Johan?" asked Corky, confused, looking him over, "I thought that was a boy's name?"

"It is," answered Johan, unsure of how to react to a creature who get basically called him a girl. Peewit did, though.

He burst out laughing.

"Very funny," commented Johan, mildly annoyed now.

"It's not my fault," said Corky, shrugging, pointing at Johan, "That I've seen plenty of human girls wearing that exact same outfit with that hairstyle back in my time period."

Peewit was now rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes while Smurfette raised her eyebrow, questionably, at 'Back in my time period.'

"But, I'm not here to judge," added Corky, arms crossed, with a serious expression, "I have a job to do."

"Really?"

"Listen," continued Corky, "Did you two encounter a little black Snork size vehicle, perchance?"

"No, actually."

"Oh, darn," said Smurfette, "And I was hoping that our search could finally end."

"Don't worry," said Johan, reassuring them, "We'll keep a sharp look out for it."

"Oh, for the love of-!" exclaimed Peewit.

"Wait, one more thing," said Smurfette, to which the humans raised their eyebrows.

"What is it, Smurfette?" asked Johan.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense," added Peewit.

"What is a virgin?"

"Uh, what was that, Smurfette?" asked Johan, eyes widening, "I seem to have misheard you."

Peewit then commented, "I thought you asked 'What's a virgin?'," grinning for some reason.

"But, I did."

"Why would you ask that?" asked Johan, blushing somewhat, "Where did you learn that word?"

"From Corky," she answered, not noticing his sudden embarrassment and fear as he looked into Johan's eyes, so full of protective fury, "He was smurfing this great story about this extremely smurfy adventure he had that ended with his peers tease him for being a 31-year-old virgin but, it's because he loves his job so much."

Johan, grabbing Corky and bring him up to his face, angrily asked, "So, what are you trying to pull, Snork? Are you trying to steal Smurfette's innocence for your own selfish pride?"

Corky answered, just as angry, "I! Would! Never!"

Peewit then whispered into Johan's ear, "I don't think Smurfette even has that kind of innocence."

"I'm just here to do my job, said Corky, "After that, I'll leave and you'll never see me again," in his head, he added,_ "You'll be long dead by the time I get home."_

"Fine," said Johan, setting him down.

"Smurfette?" asked Corky, as he walked back to her, "Shall we keep looking?"

"Oh, alright, bye Johan, bye Peewit!"

After saying their goodbyes to Smurfette and that Snork, Peewit then said, "So, as I was saying," then throw his voice into a rather immature one, pointing at his best friend, "Johan, my man , we need to get you laid!"

"Oh, not this again."

* * *

><p>At a campsite, Tracker found Smurfette's scent, along with that strange fishy smell, but no Smurfette.<p>

Handy asked, "Is that fish smell Marina?"

"No," answered Tracker, "I already know Marina's scent and this isn't it."

Unsure of how to react to the idea that a fellow smurf knows what his mermaid girlfriend smells like, Handy replied, "Oh."

Papa then said, "Let's keep smurfing."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they set up camp, Smurfette asked, "What did you mean by 'My time period'?"<p>

"Pardon?"

"You told Johan that after you smurf back to your home, he'll never see you again because you're from another time period, so, Corky, I wanna know what's going on and you're gonna tell me the truth."

"Alright," said Corky, "I'll explain. You see I won't be born until centuries into the future," when Smurfette opened her mouth to ask a question, the Snork put his gloved fingers on her lips and continued, "You would like to know just how am I standing before you?" she nodded and he took his fingers off her lips, "Well, back home, there was this evil Snork by the name of Dr. Strangesnork, and he stole one of his own brother, Dr. Galeo's, if you're interested in knowing his name, inventions, a time machine," Smurfette's eyes widened but, Corky kept going, "Luckily, he, his nephew, his friends and me sprung into action but, as we gave chase, Strangesnork open up a portal in time and flung himself into the past and I got sucked in!" Smurfette gasped at this, "I'll tell you the experience was rather surreal, anyway, we both ended up in a medieval forest and I would have gotten lost, chasing after him, had I not have met a rather wonderfully beautiful Smurfette," Smurfette herself blushed after he smiled at her, after saying that causing him to blush, too, "She joined me in my search and we got to know each other and become close friends," when Smurfette rested her head on his shoulder, he thought, _"Oh, if only we could be more, if only."_

"Thank you for telling me," she said, eyes closed.

Corky, gently brushing her hair with his hand, replied, softly, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Smurfs were still looking for Smurfette with no luck until they met up with Johan and Peewit, gearing up for their next adventure.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness," said Peewit, upon seeing the Smurfs.

"Johan, Peewit," greeted Papa, along with the other Smurfs, "It'd been a while."

"Yes, it has," said Johan, "But I must ask, are you aware that Smurfette is traveling with a Snork."

"A Snork?!" exclaimed the Smurfs, "What's that?!"

Before Brainy could make up an explanation, Handy explained, "A Snork is a Smurf-like creature that lives underwater. They're real smurfy, what with those snorks on their heads. Marina told me about them, though, I've never seen one in whole my life."

"Smurfette ran into a Snork" asked Papa, "Amazing!"

"That's not all," said Johan, in a serious tone, picking up Papa and walked away, explaining, "There's something you need to know."

Peewit and the Smurfs made awkward small talk as they watched them go until they heard a scream.

**"****WHAT!?****"**

It was Papa Smurf, he ran back to his little Smurfs, angrily, "We must find Smurfette before unsmurfy things happen!"

"Bye Peewit," they said, "Bye Johan," and they ran, exit, stage left, even.

After waving their goodbyes, Peewit asked Johan, "What did you tell him?"

* * *

><p>Corky was just waking up when Smurfette came running, shouting, "Corky! Corky! I think I found him!"<p>

"Wha-what?"

"The black smurfmobile! I found it!" she loudly explained, grabbing his hand, pulling him toward a path, "Come on!"

"Whoa!"

And so, the Snork followed the Smurfette in the forest. Why didn't they take the transforming submarine, we will never know. But after some twists and turns here and there, they finally found Dr. Strangesnork.

The older Snork was fiddling around with a small, strange device as if he absentmindedly forgot just what was it for.

"The time machine," Corky gasped, staring wide-eyed as he thought about what if that mad scientist accidentally activated the machine then he had could potentially be stuck here forever and never see his beloved Snorkland again while Strangesnork wrecked havoc on the Space-Time Continuum.

"No," he said, softly, cracking his fists. He hopped on a nearby rock and shouted, "Halt, Villain!"

The villain stopped and turned to face the officer, replying, "No!"

Smurfette, hopping on the rock with Corky, shouted, "Yes!"

You want to know what happens next? Strangesnork ran away with the device and so Corky gave chase but, not before shouting out, "This looks like a job for the Snork Patrol!" blowing on his snork like a trumpet, like a champ.

But eventually, he lost track of that villain, that where Smurfette came in with the sub on wheels. Due to the smurfmobile incident, Smurfette became a decent enough driver. She stopped it next to the Snork and opened up the hatch, shouting out, "Get in!"

Now the chase is really on.

Zipping around tress, rocks and bushes, they were headed down the path of that seemed lead towards a disgustingly barren wasteland, one that Smurfette was very familiar with: Gargamel's hovel.

"No," breathed Smurfette, softly, eyes widening.

All Corky was thinking about was how this place was a total dump, taking note of the rundown castle, if you can even call it that, surrounded by a swamp of a moat.

"I wonder what kind of sicko would live there," said the Snork, out loud.

Smurfette replied, "To be honest, you have no smurfing idea."

Strangesnork just stood there in the hovel's walkway, taunting them, gloating even, as he danced wildly with the device at hand, not noticing the shadow that started to loom over him, despite the Snork and the Smurfette's protests until it was too late.

Strangesnork found himself staring right at the face of the ugliest human being he had ever seen, assuming he had seen and remembered seeing one.

"What in blazes are you?!"

The human, Gargamel, studied the Snork in hand, trying to figured out if it's truly useful to him.

Naturally, the evil Snork screamed so, of course, Corky sprung in action, doing a quick flip and kicked Gargamel on the nose, which clearly hurt but didn't stop him from catch him.

Smurfette, gasping, watched the Snorks struggle defiantly.

Intimating Corky's move from earlier, Smurfette managed to kick both of the human hands, freeing them and landed a hard kick on the nose for good measure as a distraction.

Howling in pain, Gargamel let go of the Snorks, letting them escape. Strangesnork made off with Corky's sub, forgetting the time machine in the process. Luckily, during free fall, Corky was able to catch the device. As soon as he landed, he followed the evil Snork into the forest, and as his smurfy companion was back on the ground, she wasn't too behind.

Corky tore open a portal in time and flung him into the distant future, where goodness was law and lawlessness was punished.

Panting and on his knees, exhausted from chasing after his vehicle, Corky stared at the portal, all blue and flashy, his only connection to Snorkland. By now, Smurfette had caught up to him and while there was no way she could not notice the portal, she helped him up.

"It's time," he said, almost stoically, his hands in hers.

"Do you really have to go, already?"

Corky didn't answer, not right away, he closed his eyes, sighed deeply and his body practically went on auto-pilot.

Next thing he knew, his lips were on hers and best of all, she was accepting of him, she didn't reject his embrace. He didn't know what came over him but, he knew that he didn't want to mess this up.

_"Is this love that I'm feeling?"  
><em>  
>Unfortunately, they had to let go and the Snork had to go back to the future, to his home and friends. They said their goodbyes and promised that they would never forget each other.<p>

Slowly, Corky walked toward the portal but, right before he went through, he looked back at Smurfette, smiled and tipped his hat to her. In response, she smiled back and gave a curtsy.

After this, Corky, with the time machine at hand, jumped in, and with that, the portal disappeared, leaving Smurfette along.

That is until Papa Smurf and the others found her. Papa put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and he, along with the others, began to led her back to the village, after all, their festival was about to start.

"I chose him. Papa," she murmured, sadly and softly.

* * *

><p>Next thing Corky knew he was back underwater and after days on land, it was a rather strange sensation but, a welcome one.<p>

Then he noticed Snorks panicking and swimming for their lives and among the chaos was Strangesnork using his sub for his own nefarious deeds.

No, he won't stand for this.

He had to make his presence known, after all last time Strangesnork had seen him was in the Middle Ages and his fellow Snorks had no idea where he's been or what had happened.

Getting to a high area, he stood up straight, brimming with confidence as he sounded his snork and shouted out in a loud voice, ****"This looks like a job for THE SNORK PATROL!"****

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>How could I not include Johan and Peewit in this, sure they didn't really do anything but, they needed to be here.<strong>

**As for the ending, yeah, I was gonna have Corky stick around for the festival but, there was the small matter of what to do with the doctor so, I went with this instead.**

**As for this part, _"Is this love that I'm feeling?" _I was about to write something when 'Is It Love' by Survivor came on and there you go.  
><strong>

**Man, it been a long time since I wrote anything Smurfs related and I've never written about Snorks but, this was fun. Maybe I'll do it again at some point.**


End file.
